


What we call home

by Midnight_Luna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Luna/pseuds/Midnight_Luna
Summary: "Yuuri... Have you ever felt homesick?" The words left him before he could stop them"Hmm?" Yuuri hummed, still half asleep"Since you moved in here. You haven't said you miss your family""That's because I don't""What?" Viktor was genuinely surprised at that "You don't? Really?"





	What we call home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> I'm so happy to have finished this little story! I had it on my mind for weeks and finally decided to write it down properly so I could share it with you *happy sobs*
> 
> Anyways, I also wanted to say that my multichapter fic Russian Roulette will be on indefinite hiatus since my computer's charger broke and I had all my files there, so I'm not sure when I'm gonna get them back. But don't worry, I'll be posting little one shots instead. Hope you enjoy them all.
> 
> I'm not a native English speaker, so feel free to point out any mistakes (and also sorry if there are too many)
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr, I'm luna-nya

It was a cool night in the city of St. Petersburg: the sky was clear, there were countless stars shining brightly and the moon was like a white ghost contemplating silently above.

The apartment was quiet, the only sounds coming from the TV and maybe a snort or a yawn coming from the couch from time to time, where Viktor and Yuuri were lying, cuddling each other in the middle of a dark, cozy room.

Viktor was watching a documentary about Japanese culture and its influence around the world, and Yuuri was just sprawled around him, half asleep and humming in agreement whenever the narrator said something accurate and proved it with interviews and archive images. Viktor couldn't help but chuckle every time he heard him, thinking that maybe Yuuri was more fond of his country than it seemed, and a little bit more proud of being from Japan than he manifested.

Yuuri had been very skeptical about the documentary at first, though. He didn't seem to trust foreign people to talk about his own culture, declaring that they only made it look strict and rigid, nothing compared to the "real life experience", as he pointed out.

"Why are you watching this, anyway?" He had asked once Viktor told him his plans for the night.

"Well, Russian culture might be rich" Viktor answered with a smile, brushing Yuuri's cheek with a finger "but Japanese culture is more interesting.  _ And _ I want to know more about the place where you came from" and kissed Yuuri's nose. He blushed beautifully and sank into the couch next to Viktor, resigned to watch the show together.

It was at the middle of the film when Viktor started wondering if maybe Yuuri missed his home at times. He never said anything about it, but whenever he had a videochat with his parents or with Yuuko, he used to have a little glint in his eyes that somehow gave Viktor the vibe that Yuuri really missed them.

The thought hit him hard and sudden, and it hurt more than anything. What if Viktor was keeping Yuuri away from his home? Did Yuuri ever thought about going back home but never told Viktor because he was afraid? Did he feel captive in a way?

Viktor felt a cold current running down his spine, and he froze with his eyes wandering beyond the TV screen. He didn't want to be the one to keep Yuuri away from his loved ones, and the sheer thought of his beloved being afraid to tell him he missed his family made Viktor feel sick.

That wasn't right.

"Yuuri... Have you ever felt homesick?" The words left him before he could stop them

"Hmm?" Yuuri hummed, still half asleep

"Since you moved in here. You haven't said you miss your family"

"That's because I don't"

"What?" Viktor was genuinely surprised at that "You don't? Really?"

Yuuri looked up at him, his beautiful brown eyes sparkling. Viktor swore he hadn't seen anything more beautiful in his life.

"Surely you know what 'homesick' means, right?" Viktor pressed on. Yuuri simply chuckled.

"I know what homesick  _ is _ , Viktor" he said softly, sitting up "I spend a lot of time in Detroit. I felt it there all the time. The painful loneliness; the nostalgia of being away; the anxiety of not knowing the language completely... I'm familiar with all that kind of stuff..."

"So you have—"

"—But I've never felt that here" Yuuri cut off, his smile as bright as the full moon, and Viktor blinked in surprise "... And I'm sure I'll never feel that way while being here"

"What?" Viktor was breathless, completely in awe by his lover's words. Somehow, he already knew that Yuuri liked being in Russia, but he only imagined it was because he got the chance to train in a place so strictly talented regards figure skating, and not something else entirely.

So this now was... pretty shocking, to be honest.

Yuuri gently touched Viktor's face the same way he had done it earlier, and Viktor helplessly leaned into the touch, like a cat being petted by his owner after a long day.

"Besides, how could I ever feel homesick, when I'm already at home?" Yuuri whispered sweetly, his eyes sparkling like a king's jewels.

Viktor felt his jaw falling somewhere onto the carpet, and a blush spread along his face to his ears, where he could hear a distant buzz coming from inside his own brain.

"What...? Do you...? You really think this...?" He stuttered, confused and thrilled, completely speechless at those words. But Yuuri just smiled fondly and nodded, as if it was the most ordinary thing in the world.

"You know they say that 'home is that place where you always want to come back to', right?" Viktor barely managed to assent "Wherever I'm with you, I always feel like home. I don't have anything to miss here, as long as I have you; because you  _ are _ my family" he took Viktor's hand between his and rubbed the golden ring on his finger, pressing a loving, lingering kiss on it before looking back up at Viktor and study his expression.

Viktor's eyes filled with tears, and a smile accentuated his blush, making him look like he was a little child who just got the best present of his life. His gaze met Yuuri's and as soon as he opened his mouth, he couldn't help himself, and little, pearl-shaped tears ran slowly down his cheeks.

"Yuuri, that's... That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard in my life" he smiled, and Yuuri wiped the little tears with his thumb "I... No one had said something like that to me before... I'm so lucky to have you" a sob cracked through his throat, and he pulled Yuuri closer until their foreheads touched.

He kissed Yuuri's nose and Yuuri chuckled, basking in the warmth of the man beside him; hugging each other as if it was the end of the world. Viktor rested his head on his lover's shoulder, inhaling deeply his delicious scent, and a little shiver ran through his spine.

"I'm so happy to have you" he whispered against Yuuri's neck, feeling his pulse, and Yuuri's face heated up, blushing beautifully "I don't want to let you go. Never. Please stay with me forever..."

As soon as those words left his mouth, he was struck by a realization of something he had been wanting to ask for a while ago. He  _ did _ want Yuuri to stay by his side, to hold him close and cling on to him like a starving child, keeping him locked in his heart forever; but it never occurred to him that it was something he could have so easily just by asking a question.

Yuuri ran a hand through Viktor's back and up to his hair, and sweetly leaned into his torso, kissing his temple.

"I will" he murmured, ruffling Viktor's hair "I promise I will"

That was his hint. Viktor only had to ask  _ one _ question.

"No. I mean it" he shook his head and then grabbed Yuuri by the shoulders, pushing away to look deeply into his eyes "Stay with me, Yuuri. I want to be with you and keep you close to me for as long as life lets me"

"Oh" Yuuri held his gaze, blinking, clearly getting the real meaning behind that phrase. Viktor took a breath and his arms slowly slid to Yuuri's hands, grabbing them and gently caressing up and down his ring and finger.

"Marry me, Yuuri" he said, his voice thick with determination, but soft and nervous at the same time.

Yuuri froze at his words, blushing lightly again and blinking a him a couple of times. Viktor waited for an answer for what felt like hours. He saw Yuuri lower his head...

...To then burst out laughing.

_ What is this reaction? I didn't say anything funny... _

At Viktor's confused expression, Yuuri just intertwined their fingers together, golden rings clinking, without tearing his gaze away for one second.

"But weren't we already engaged?" He said in the most tender voice with a little hint of a laugh at the end, and leaned in to press a feather kiss on Viktor's lips.

This time it was Viktor's turn to freeze. He blinked up at Yuuri (his... fiancé?), not really sure what to say.

_ Were we? _

_ Oh... _

He suddenly realized what Yuuri truly meant with all the things he had said earlier. The fact that he felt at home next to Viktor; how he called him his  _ family _ and that he could never feel homesick while being together...

It was true, and Viktor knew how a real blessing Yuuri was; and couldn't believe how he was about to be even more blessed now that Yuuri was completely  _ his _ , not only with his body on the ice, but also with his heart and soul and his entire life.

The tears swelled in his eyes again as he chuckled, nodding his head and repeating in his mind his love's words again and again.

"Yeah" he breathed "We are"

He pulled Yuuri into his arms once more, embracing not only the love of his life, but also a future so bright and full of joy that he couldn't wait to start living it.

Or... Maybe he had already started living it.

Yuuri suddenly pulled away and instead wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck, kissing him in a way that sealed their promise of a lifetime together, and Viktor happily agreed to it.

He knew that, as long as they're together, they will always be at  _ home _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Your comments and kudos always give me life :3


End file.
